The present invention relates to evaluating database designs, and more specifically, to evaluating database design changes to an existing database and comparing results against a baseline database score.
Database management systems are powerful tools that are used for storing and organizing large amounts of data. The internet era has created an explosion of data generation and storage creating data management issues never encountered before and placing huge burdens on traditional database tools. To be properly implemented, databases are designed depending on the volume of data stored in the database, the desired access speed, the type of use of the database and the database platform.
Databases exist in almost every industry field as the need to store and manage large amounts of data has become important for success of an organization. However, as often is the case, trained database architects are becoming rare. There is a need to empower novice individuals with the tools to implement database changes in real time. It is also important to see, before implementation, the effect the changes will have on a database because of changes made.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism to evaluate proposed changes to existing database.